clashoftheskylanderswithponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thunderwing
Thunderwing is the main antagonist in the 1976 movie Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies: King Spyro. He is voiced by Robin Atkin Downes. Background Physical Appearance Thunderwing has a baboon-like head, except for his eyes, dragon-like wings and dragon-like legs, human-like arms, dragon-like horns. Thunderwing knight armor-like chest and knight armor-like legs, knight armor-like vambrace Personality Thunderwing was the herald of the chaos bringer The Darkness who's sole purpose is to destroy the Matrix of Conquest and its host but was bond in a meteor by the thirteenth prime for eons until he was freed by the Changeling but he was only using them to repair him self until he could break loose and complete his mission but he was eventually defeated and destroyed by Spyro the one he was born to kill. Role in Film Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies: King Spyro Thunderwing was created by The Darkness many eons ago to serve him and to destroy the Matrix of Conquest, and is composed of technology which is thought to be extremely rare. At some point Thunderwing was encased in a meteor loaded with Dark Edition and fell into a deep sleep. Queen Chrysalis found that same meteor and attempted to bring it to Earth, but the Skylanders detected the signal and proceeded to try to stop him. However, during the resulting battle, the meteor began to crack open and Thunderwing was awakened. He accidentally caused the meteor to break apart and the Dark Edition, as well as some of his own components, to fall down to the Earth. Thunderwing reawakened on Earth, only to find the very holder of the Matrix, Spyro, right in front of him. The servant of The Darkness, however, was still mostly sealed in Dark Edition and was only able to move his right arm. Not long afterwards, Spyro and Thunderwing were interrupted by the arrival of the Spike's ship and Thunderwing proceeded to attack the ship instead. He was eventually forced into stasis and taken on board the Spike's ship. On the Spike's ship, Dr. Krankcase revived an incomplete Thunderwing. Queen Chrysalis offered to repair Thunderwing, if he swore loyalty to Chrysalis. Thunderwing scoffed at the notion that Queen Chrysalis could make good on his promise, but nonetheless reluctantly agreed. The Changelings finished repairing Thunderwing with help from a coerced Pop Fizz. As an expression of "gratitude," Thunderwing unleashed an assault on Queen Chrysalis, who used Chompy Mage as a shield. Thunderwing then broke out of the Spike's ship. The Skylanders aimed to intercept Thunderwing while Jet Vac built a weapon to combat him, using knowledge he obtained while imprisoned by the Changelings. Spyro seemingly had Thunderwing beaten, but Thunderwing used the power of Dark Edition to revitalize himself. Pop Fizz was able to build a device that would drain Thunderwing's energy, but it had to be detonated from within Thunderwing. As none of the Skylanders were small enough to fit in Thunderwing's only known opening, Apple Bloom volunteered to deploy the device. Stealth Elf raced him to the opening, and Apple Bloom was able to set off the weapon. With Thunderwing weakened, Spyro was able to destroy the reactors within Thunderwing's shoulders. Refusing to give up, Thunderwing prepared to expend all his remaining energy to destroy the Matrix. Spyro charged his weapons using the power of the Matrix and finished off Thunderwing. Thunderwing fell into a magma pit, seemingly to his death, causing a volcanic eruption of Dark Edition. Trivia * Thunderwing shares some similarities with Malefor, with both of them having Fire Breath and being larger than most Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies Characters. * The Darkness never mentions Thunderwing in the show, due to the show being shortened for time. * Thunderwing's design is an homage to Generation 1 Thunderwing, lightly resembling the look of his Generation 1 namesake's Pretender shell. His massive stature and flame breath are likely drawn from his portrayal in IDW's comics, specifically the mini-series Stormbringer. * His connections to Unicron and the Matrix in this continuity seems mostly inspired by G1 Thunderwing's Marvel Comics and Armada Dreamwave comic portrayals. In the former, Thunderwing had a natural affinity towards the Matrix and sought its power for himself (rather than wanting to destroy it like this Thunderwing). In the latter, he was portrayed as a Herald of Unicron. Combining and modifying the two portrayals gives us the Thunderwing we have here. * Thunderwing was among the "world bosses" planned to appear in Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies: World of Light